Elrond's Secret
by Hex Of The Unseelie
Summary: What is wrong with Elrond? He has been grumpy lately! Can anything or anyone fix his mood?


Elrond's Secret  
  
~  
  
A/N: Just a short story created by moi after being attacked by rabid plot- kitties  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but the idea and who knows, maybe not even that!  
  
~  
  
Elrond woke up bright and early in the morning, the sun shone in his room and the birds chirped cheerfully outside. It was sickening.  
  
Elrond rolled over in his bed and moaned, another beautiful glorious morning in Rivendell and Elrond was sick of it, did it never get cloudy or cold here?  
  
Elrond lie in his bed trying to ignore the sunlight pouring into his room and the giddy sounds of young elves laughing and playing.  
  
Elrond was content to lie in his bed all day if it pleased him.  
  
But, unfortunately for Elrond the sound of two obnoxious elven twins and their friend came reverberating through the halls and into Elrond's chambers.  
  
"ADA!!!" A voice called out.  
  
Confound his sons! Elrond groaned and tossed his covers off of him.  
  
"ADA!" The voice called again and Elrond's door was thrown open.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir! Did I not teach you how to knock!?" Elrond exclaimed as his sons and Legolas stood in the door staring at Elrond in his sleeping clothes.  
  
"Umm, yea, sorry about that ada, but there has been a little problem." Elrond's eldest son, Elladan said, still staring warily at the sight of his father in sleeping clothes.  
  
"All right, I'll be there in a little while, please excuse me as I get dressed." Elrond said calmly trying to keep his temper.  
  
'The one thing you cannot gain by losing is you temper.' Elrond repeated this to himself until his sons left and closed the door.  
  
~  
  
Elrond dressed and attended to the small problems that arise daily in Rivendell and did his daily paperwork and finally had some time to himself.  
  
Elrond sat in his study drinking his wine to calm his frayed nerves.  
  
~  
  
"Elladan, I think ada needs to take a rest, don't you?" Elrohir said to his twin.  
  
"I think so too. We should tell Glorfindel to make him take a rest." Elladan agreed and stood to go find Glorfindel.  
  
The twin elven princes and prince Legolas went off to find Glorfindel.  
  
~  
  
Glorfindel was thinking the same thing of late about Lord Elrond who had seemed to have become more and more irritable over the past few weeks and hadn't smiled in nearly three months.  
  
"Glorfindel, have you noticed anything strange about our father lately?" Elladan asked the blond elf.  
  
"Yes, I have." Glorfindel nodded.  
  
"We think he needs to take a rest away from Rivendell." Elrohir smiled at their good thinking.  
  
"Good idea! I will get on that." Glorfindel smiled and went off the make arrangements.  
  
~  
  
Elrond sat, frowning, in his study thinking of ways to put of doing more paperwork.  
  
"Elrond, I have a suggestion for you." Glorfindel stepped into the room.  
  
"What?" Elrond asked grumpily.  
  
"You need to take a rest. I'm sending you away for a few days so you may rest and relieve your stress." Glorfindel announced.  
  
"What? No. I can't do that." Elrond shook his head, preposterous!  
  
"Everyone agrees, what you could use is a good rest!" Glorfindel interjected.  
  
"Where?" Elrond sighed, he hated to admit it but a rest would be nice.  
  
"Down the river a ways, there is a guy there who will help you solve all your problems." Glorfindel smiled, this was easier than he expected.  
  
"Fine." Elrond complied.  
  
~ One Week Later ~  
  
Elrond returned from his rest back at Rivendell, what a beautiful day it is!  
  
Elrond walked back to his room and stood basking in the glorious feel of the sun. The birds chirped and Elrond was listening, what beautiful little creatures! I wish everyday could be like this!  
  
Elrond smiled almost the whole day going about his business in Rivendell as usual, fixing petty problems and doing his paperwork.  
  
Nearly everyone noticed the dramatic change in their Lords behavior.  
  
~  
  
"Where ever Glorfindel sent ada, I want to go!" Elrohir exclaimed as Elrond waltzed by, whistling a happy tune.  
  
~  
  
Elrond walked into his room and closed his door behind him, on second though better lock that!  
  
Elrond undressed and pulled on his favorite sleeping clothes. He washed his face and let his braids free of their confinements. He stretched and headed towards his bed. He smiled knowingly at what was before him, a full night of pleasure.  
  
Elrond blew the candle out beside his bed and slowly climbed in, of the wonders of satin sheets.  
  
Elrond sank into his comfortable bed before his reached for his source of happiness lately. Elrond's smile grew at the thought of what was just about to happen. He rolled over and grabbed it in his strong hands and pulled it towards him.  
  
"Oh, pookeykins, why have I neglected you so after all these long years?" Elrond asked the stuffed cat that he had in his hands.  
  
Elrond's happiness and his most sacred secret, pookeykins, a stuffed animal that made the world seem right.  
  
~ 


End file.
